An Emotional Roller Coaster
by Arianna Waters
Summary: Each story will highlight an emotion.
1. Fear

**Fear**

"Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. No idea when the next broadcast will be aired, but rest assured that we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be 'Ted Tonks'. Don't lose hope. The Dark Tosser shall drown. Good night."

As Lee finished speaking, George fiddled with dial of the recorder — they couldn't air a live show in the fear that it somehow be traced back and they be ambushed — and looked around. Though called the secret base, it wasn't much, and it was just because of Kingsley's handy spellwork that they were able to use a magical recorder in a muggle home without disturbing the appliances in the warehouse above.

"Whose turn is it to take it to someplace else for airing?" Remus asked, picking a piece of chocolate and biting into it.

"Fred's," Lee, who sat closest to the roster on the wall, replied. George felt his heart freeze — it was dangerous, everyone knew, but it was a necessary evil. Better risk one person than the whole crew.

"You've written the will, Fred?" he joked, grimacing when his voice cracked. His twin raised an eyebrow, and his eyes shone with understanding.

"Of course, I'm the smarter twin — I don't go on suicide missions without covering all the bases, _Gred_."

George wheezed out a laugh even as he felt his eyes prickling and stood up to pat his twin's shoulder, ignoring the others who sat quiet to give them a semblance of privacy.

"You better come back, whole, or I'd punch a hole in your brain."

Fred sneered at him. "Pathetic, the jokes you come up with. Merlin knows you're adopted." He then turned on his heel and marched out, and George knew that though he was sitting here, his soul and heart were out there, following his twin.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment #2, Geography Task 10.**

 **W.C. 312**


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

BOOM!

The crash was loud, unexpected, and left a ringing sound in his ear. Victor didn't know how a magical ship as old and powerful as theirs could crash, but the next thing he knew was that the massive beams holding up the upper levels fell like twigs, and it was only the agility that came with being an excellent seeker that saved him from being buried.

It would have been ironic, though, Victor mused. Surviving the Tournament that took the life of a fellow competitor, only to die buried underneath ship rubble in the middle of nowhere on the return trip.

The screaming of his schoolmates drew him out of idle thinking. He must be in shock if he could have such frivolous thoughts in a time like this, thought Victor, as he stood up from where he had crashed against the railing of the vessel.

And just in time, too. The minute he'd regained the footing, that whole section of railing snapped and fell into the sea. As the panel under him followed, Victor fell.

In free-flight, he looked around, searching for the biggest plank he could find. As soon as he impacted with the surface of water, he swam in the direction where he'd spotted one and climbed onto it, applying a sticking charm for good measure.

His head throbbed, and he could feel the blood trickling out of his nose. He definitely had a massive concussion, Victor knew, even as his thoughts wandered. He mused Karkaroff must have died, as the magic of the ship had been connected with that of the Headmaster, and they hadn't got around to changing it yet. _Good riddance_ , he thought, then found himself in that weird place between asleep and awake, quickly losing the battle to the dream world.

Just before he passed out, Victor hoped that his sticking charm and the panel would keep him afloat.

DARK.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment #2, Geography Task 4.**

 **W.C. 318**


	3. Outrage

**Outrage**

Harry felt himself smiling as he drew what knew was his last breath.

The next thing he knew was he was a spirit, watching over what he thought might be some air-headed Pureblood bigot's wedding. He had been angry, when even after a war lost then won, magical Britain had remained largely unchanged in their mindset, but he'd learned to live with it.

He went closer to the marquee, which was a garish lilac in shade, and passed through it. For a moment, he found himself confused as he stared at what looked like a coffin that lay on the stage. The said coffin was golden in colour — Harry could bet it was actual, real gold — and was encrusted with what looked like rubies and emeralds. He drifted closer, curious despite himself, then reeled back in outrage.

The gems he had spotted decorated a plaque resting on the coffin that read: Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher, the slayer of Dark Wizards, and the Father of New Magical World.

Harry knew had he been alive, he would have been sputtering in anger at what he was seeing. It was then that a person, who he'd tried so much to like but had ended up hating, walked onto the stage. It was Scorpius Bloody Malfoy.

"I wouldn't take much of your time. I would like to thank you for choosing me as the Minister for Magic" — Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! Had the wizards and witches gone bonkers? — "and I will do my best to live up to the faith you've shown on me." He let out a slight chuckle. "But, we've gathered here today not for my selection as the Minister, but to remember a soul who saved us all and touched all our hearts, who is no longer among us."

Harry wished he could be visible right now. He'd show them — not amongst us my arse! Then he grew quite to listen what Malfoy was spitting out.

" — and as per his wishes, Harry Potter's tomb will replace the statue of Magical Brethren in the Ministry of Magic. Remember, all donations to St. Mungos."

 _Or in the Minister's pocket_ , Harry thought darkly. Then he connected with what had been said.

He had _definitely_ not expressed a wish to be buried in the Ministry. Outraged, he flew at the Minister, only for some outworldly force to pull him back into abyss.

* * *

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment #2, Geography Task 3.**

 **W.C. 409**


End file.
